A Wolf's Heart
by Overworked Pancake
Summary: Four "sisters" struggling to live normal lives while managing strange abilities that have led them astray find themselves caught in an evil plan led by Shredder and Dr. Stockman. But the girls are not the only group of misfits they're after. Together with the turtles they'll fight evil, face family hardships, and maybe open up just enough to allow themselves to be loved.
1. Chapter 1 - Caught

To begin with I just wanted to say that this story is largely based on an unpublished story I've been working on for a long while which is why my OCs are so definitive and why I've included small bio's of them. I've spent a lot of time thinking of them. Maybe I'll sketch them up some time and post them.

Chapter 1 will be more like a short intro to the story just to see if people would actually be interested in reading this based on my characters and summary, so please let me know!

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I create the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way shape or form. Pls don't sue me. I'm poor.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kalliope (Kal)

**Age**: 18

**Eye Color**: Icy blue

**Hair**: Brown with blonde ombre. Short asymmetrical bob parted on the side with side cut.

**Outfit**: Loose gray tank top, black skinny jeans, black lace-up boots.

**Name**: Violette (Vie)

**Age**: 18

**Eye** Color: Green

**Hair**: Dirty blonde with natural highlights in the front. Straight shoulder length long bob parted in the middle.

**Outfit**: Brown leather jacket, white cami, dark wash skinny jeans, maroon vans.

**Name**: Mary Katherine (M Kay)

**Age**: 16

**Eye Color**: Brown

**Hair**: Blonde. Shoulder blade length and in a side braid with strands framing face.

**Outfit**: White hoodie, dark wash skinny jeans, navy low-rise converse.

**Name**: Ellyson (Elly)

**Age**: 20

**Eye Color**: 1 brown, 1 gray/blue (heterochromia)

**Hair**: Waist length, wavy, black hair parted in the middle.

**Outfit**: Black windbreaker, black v-neck tee, dark wash skinny jeans, knee high black boots.

* * *

><p>"Rrr-UGH!" Kal grunted, frustrated. She lunged forward in an attempt to free herself from the chains around her wrists. Behind her back her wrists screamed against the iron restraints, raw and sore. Kal huffed, breathing heavily through her open, frowning mouth as she fell to her knees to rest, her icy blue eyes glaring straight ahead.<p>

"Stop it Kal. You're only hurting yourself more." said Vie in her generally soft voice, now tired and sad.

On the ground in the iron cage next to Kal sat her sisters. MKay rested her head on Vie's shoulder, seeking some sort of solace.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and their ski-masked men walked in rolling two more cages, similar to the ones the girls were in, but much bigger. Inside them were large figures that were difficult to distinguish in the dimly lit room.

"You better hope we don't get out of here alive or I'll be back to tear you fuckers limb from limb!" Kal seethed through gritted teeth, her voice hoarse from hours of grunting and yelling from trying to get free, but the henchmen simply walked away.

Hearing soft groaning, Vie focused on the cages before them trying to make out any detail in the figures.

MKay was the first to react, "Uhh… I may just be going crazy in my last moments of life, but I think I see giant turtles in those cages."

Still angry but intrigued, Kal whipped her head towards the cages opposite her as the lights above them flicked.

"What are y-... Holy. Shit."

Vie's eyebrows pulled together in wonder and panic.

The room was quiet.

"What have we gotten ourselves into this time?"

* * *

><p>No turtle interaction in this chapter, but they'll be more prevalent in the next.<p>

Well, please let me know what you think! Should I continue writing this, or does it seem like a failure?

Any thoughts would be greatly appreciated!

_**~ Overworked Pancake **_


	2. Chapter 2 - Escape

Alright! So here is chapter 2! I'm sorry it took me like a week to get this up. I should probably not have started this right before the semester began, but oh well. Please review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor did I creat the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in any way, shape, or form. Pls don't sue me. I'm poor.**

* * *

><p>"Donnie, Raph, Mikey," the first turtle sporting a blue eye mask said tiredly, "Is everyone okay?"<p>

The purple masked turtle replied groaned.

"Define 'okay'." He said tartly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Frustrated, on in a red mask, more muscular than Donnie, looked at the leader.

"What the hell happened Leo? There weren't that many of 'em!"

"They ambushed us with tranqs." Leonardo said.

"Dudes… my lights went _**OUT~**_" the smaller orange masked turtle said, dragging out the last word to emphasize his lazy California surfer way of speaking. He chuckled softly before moaning in pain and holding his head in both hands.

Leonardo looked up and spotted the girls who had been staring silently. The rest of the turtles followed Leo's line of vision and stared back.

"Yo, check it out dudes! Babes!" Mikey exclaimed, forgetting all about his aching head.

"We see 'em, numnuts." Raph grunted, slapping the back of Mikey's head. And suddenly his headache was back again.

"Are any of you hurt?" Leo asked the girls.

Vie and MK shook their heads while Kal frowned.

"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here safely." Leo said taking his usual leader role to comfort the hostages.

"Oh, yeah? And how exactly do you plan on doing that?"

Leo's eyes widened at the unexpected sass. He had to admit, he expected a much different reaction considering it's not every day you see mutant turtles.

The turtles looked to Kal who stood proudly, chest out, shoulders squared, wrists wrung with iron behind her back and hair sticking to her sweaty forehead. She raised an eyebrow mockingly.

"We've been trying to escape for the past few hours." MK directed at the turtles. She sat up.

"My name's Mary Katherine, but you can call me MK. These are my sisters, Vie," she nodded next to her, "and the crazy one is Kal."

Kal rolled her eyes.

Pointing to each Leo said, "This is Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, and I'm Leonardo. We're mutated turtles if you couldn't already tell."

"Well that explains it." Kal said.

"They're definitely trying to experiment. But why?"

"Great." Vie sighed, letting her head fall back and rest against the iron bars.

"Elly's going to kill us if they don't dissect us first."

"Why the hell are you always so afraid of Elly?" Kal sneered.

Vie turned her head and glared at Kal.

"I'm not afraid _**of**_ her. I'm afraid of disappointing her."

"We always end up in some sort of mess and Elly's always there to clean it up." MK said softly, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Yeah? Well no one asked her to." Kal tugged once more at the iron hold.

Furious, Vie stood and launched herself towards Kal, as close as she could get, only to feel the hard restraint of the iron cuffs. Her body shook with anger, but her voice was steady,

"We would be **dead** without her."

Kal's eyes widened and she looked away, glaring at the floor.

"Alright, let's calm down." Leo said feeling some familiarity in the argument.

"We need to work together to come up with a plan." He said.

"With these iron cuffs we're basically useless." MK said, puffing her cheeks out.

"Come to think of it, why are we not cuffed? You'd think they'd use extra precaution on us, rather than on human girls." Donnie observed.

"Oh," MK started, "Well that's becau-"

A loud, explosive sound cut MK off and the floors began to quake. Large cracks spread across the concrete floor. The alarm whined.

"What the **HELL** was that?" Raph yelled, looking to his brothers for an answer.

"Earthquake?" Mikey asked.

"No way. Not in New York." Said Donnie.

Leo looked at the girls who had an awfully knowing look.

MK looked at Leo.

"It's Elly." She said with a small smile and sad eyes.

She turned to look at the door right as it flew across the room and hit the wall with an unconscious, masked man attached to the other side.

With a cool and calm stride, in walked a tall girl with long black, wavy hair parted in the middle; tousled by the wind. She walked to Kal's cage first. Bracing herself with one hand on the cage she grabbed onto a bar on the door. The turtles watched attentively.

Elly focused on the iron bars and her eyes glowed white. She pulled on the door and with a final grunt, pulled it off and threw it across the floor. She walked into the cage and gripped the cuffs around Kal's wrists. Furrowing her brow, her eyes glowed again and the cuffs shattered.

Elly took Kal's raw wrists in her hands and sighed sadly.

"It's nothing." Kal snapped, ripping her hands away. Elly looked at her sadly, but moved free her other sisters. MK hugged Elly tightly.

"I knew you'd come!" she said smiling.

"Elly, we need to help them." MK said turning to the turtles who were still trying to figure out what was happening.

Elly turned to the turtles, confused at first, but realization of the plan that was unfolding set in quickly.

"Are you hurt?" Elly asked as she grabbed onto the door, ready to dismantle it.

"We're fine." Leo said watching as Elly's eyes began to glow again.

Elly heard footsteps nearing.

"We've got company. Cover me!" Elly said, turning her head towards her sisters.

"On it." Vie said running to stand next to the entrance.

"With pleasure." Kal said darkly, feeling sweet, sweet revenge near.

A group of Foot ninjas with tranquilizer guns rushed in and began shooting.

Dodging darts, Kal cracked her knuckles and laughed. Suddenly she seemed to disappear from in front of her opponents. She reappeared behind one and whispered "Boo." Right into his ear, making him jump. Before he could turn around Kal hit the back of his knees making him lose balance and crouch. Kal finished him with a corkscrew kick flip, slamming his face into the ground.

The turtles watched in amazement. Raph crossed his arms, smiling he let out a quick "Hm."

"Kal, remember our lesson on mercy." Elly said yanking the door from the cage.

"Yeah, yeah." Kal said waving Elly off and going for another Foot near Vie.

Vie was queen of merciful tactics using pressure points to paralyze two ninjas and finally gently pressing on the pressure point on the neck to knock them out.

Donatello watched, intrigued by the calculation and precision in her skills.

The turtles race out to help the girls, but Elly stopped them with a gentle hand. Leonardo looked at her, confused she wouldn't want to help her sisters.

"They need to blow off some steam. Just watch." She turned to watch MK take on a couple of Foot. MK was the youngest of the girls, at only 16, so Elly took every opportunity to evaluate her fighting.

To anybody else it would have looked like she was dancing. MK gracefully pranced around the ninjas doing spins and dodging attacks with slow backflips. She played around for a bit until she thought they were dizzy and irritated enough. The she placed herself in between them. Both Foot soldiers turned to her, raised their guns and shot. With a quick split MK dipped out of the way, making the soldiers shoot tranquilizer darts into each other's necks. Satisfied, she skipped towards Elly and stood next to her.

"You play with your food too much, short stack." Elly said with a smile, eyes on Vie and Kal. MK laughed, having enjoyed her play time.

Watching Kal brutally finish off the last few ninjas Elly realized there was no other door to exit from. She heard more soldiers approaching through the maze like halls.

"We need a way out There are too many to go through out that door." Elly said.

"We can take 'em! Those bastards don't know who they're messing with." Raph said getting into a fighting stance.

"No," Leo said, "There are far too many. Besides, we're still weak from the tranqs."

Kal walked up to the group after Vie had joined.

"Isn't there a sewer system underneath the foundation?" Vie asked.

"There's well over 10 feet of concrete and dirt between us and the sewer. There's no way we could get through that." Donnie interceded.

Vie looked at Elly and exchanged silent words. With a nod Elly bent down and pulled a small knife from her boot. She quickly cut into her thumb and began to draw shapes on the concrete floor. She drew out a trapezoid with an arrow down the middle pointing downward. Underneath, she drew and upside down triangle with a line across; a little below the middle mark.

Michelangelo stared at them like they were crazy.

"Uhhh, no offense, but we're not really into that satanic hocus pocus stuff…" he said looking at his brothers who looked equally as confused.

Kal crossed her arms and glared at him.

"It's not satanic and it's not witchcraft. It's alchemy." MK laughed.

"You mean like converting base metals into gold and silver?" Donnie asked. "But that's impossible."

"Well it's a little more complicated than that." Vie said slightly agitated by the overly simplified definition.

"Focus, Vie." Elly urged gently, touching her open palms with Vie's over the symbols.

"Remember to breathe."

"What the hell are they doing? We're running out of time!" Raph said, anxiously looking towards the door.

Leo grabbed his shoulder and faced him towards the girls.

"Raph. Watch."

Their eyes began to glow along with the symbols and the ground began to shake lightly. Then a large, circular crack appeared around the symbols and dropped down to the bottom of the sewer.

"Alright, let's go." Elly said looking back at the door and spotting foot soldiers in the near distance.

"Ew, this is so gross." MK frowned, losing her usual jolly spunk.

"Don't worry sweet cheeks. I've got you!" Mikey picked her up bridal style in one quick swoop and jumped into the sewer. He set MK down on the sidewalk edge.

"My hero!" MK laughed, winking at the turtle who jokingly flexed his biceps.

Raph and Donnie rolled their eyes and jumped down one after another. Kal jumped in after them.

"Go ahead." Leo said to Elly. She smiled at the chivalry despite the situation they'd found themselves in.

Once Leo had jumped down, Donnie looked at the opening.

"They're just going to follow us through that hole."

Elly had already drawn the same trapezoid and arrow symbol on the concrete wall and placed both her hands around it. Her eyes glowed and just as a few Foot peered through the hole, it closed up, sealed with a thick layer of concrete.

Elly turned to the group behind her.

"We're safe for now, but we should keep moving. We need to stay low for the night." Elly directed at her sisters.

Leonardo turned to Elly.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us. It's the least we can do after you saved our lives."

The girls looked to Elly for an answer. Elly smiled at Leo.

"We would be very grateful. It seems we can trust each other seeing as we're on the same side."

* * *

><p>INTERACTIONNNN. Haha, how was that?<p>

I'm trying to get the hang of writing in a fanfiction way. Like, where dialogue stands out more? I'm used to writing in a more paragraph type way...

For clarification, I don't write fiction much, though I do love to read it. I write a lot of nonfiction essay papers as a biology major so don't hate me if I have large paragraphs somewhere~

Later,

Overworked Pancake


End file.
